En Pausa
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [Reto de SkuAg, Foro Proyecto 1-8] Los sacrificios no iban a dejar de ser necesarios, pero Haruhiko suponía que no había nada de malo en detener el tiempo un momento. [Haruhiko/Toshiko, en sus inicios]


He aquí, lamentando el hecho de no tener imágenes de los Takenouchi a la mano cuando las necesito.

Bueno, esto es un reto que se me dio en el Foro Proyecto 1-8, por **SkuAg,** quien pidió lo siguiente:

 _ **"Quiero ver el embarazo de Sora, en algo corto está bien. O sea, de Toshiko embarazada.** **Si es complicado, de Sora embarazada y de Yamato con ella.** **Me gustaría que fuera una vez que tu elegida ya está embarazada, como la trata el marido y eso, no tanto el momento en que se enteran del embarazo."**_

Como se ve, elegí a los Takenouchi. Y no sé si logré cumplir con lo que pidió, no es muy fluffy :P.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"En Pausa"**

 _Para SkuAg._

* * *

 **.**

―Estoy embarazada.

Esas palabras daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. Dos simples palabras, pero cuyo significado acarreaba tanto― _tanto_. Sueños y expectativas y _deseos_ y metas. Palabras cargadas de afecto; felicidad.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Toshiko, se percibía claramente en esas dos palabras. La ternura que emanaba, esa gentileza que se abría paso a ratos aun cuando ella trataba de ser la perfecta heredera que su padre esperaba.

Ojos abiertos o cerrados, Haruhiko podía ver esa sonrisa claramente plasmada en el rostro de su esposa. Tan claramente como si hubiera estado frente a ella en esos momentos.

Apretó el auricular del teléfono con fuerza, dándose un momento para componerse, y entonces respondió:

―Regresaré a casa.

 **.**

La decisión de regresar fue ciertamente más fácil que efectuar el regreso.

Haruhiko lo esperó, obviamente, aunque no le impedía desear a cada segundo que los preparativos no tardaran tanto. Y es que parecía que había muchos factores en su contra… Al ser nuevo en la Facultad, no le sorprendió ver al Rector dudar antes de concederle el permiso. La necesidad de encontrar a un reemplazo que cubriera sus clases hasta el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, a solo un par de semanas ya, era lo primordial y de lo que dependía su regreso.

Todo eso le resultó difícil de lograr en poco tiempo. Pero no imposible, y pronto, Haruhiko ya estaba listo para regresar a Kyoto.

 **.**

Toshiko fue lo primero que vio al bajar del tren.

Vistiendo ropa casual, cabellos recogidos, manos plegadas contra su abdomen y con la vista perdida en el piso. Se hubiera preocupado, de no ser por la sonrisa, feliz y serena, que adornaba su rostro. Como si estuviera recordando algo que le traía inmensa felicidad, pero que era reservado solo para ella.

Haruhiko se detuvo, por solo unos segundos, mientras admiraba a su esposa. Sus ojos, involuntariamente, se enfocaron en las manos que cubrían su plano abdomen―su corazón dio un vuelco. No esperaba ver cambios en ese aspecto, pero tan solo _saber_ …

Su corazón dio otro vuelco.

Quiso correr, correr y atraparla entre sus brazos y reír y gritar y _saber_ ―saber que Toshiko haría lo mismo porque esto, _todo esto_ … pero entonces vio, parado justo detrás de su esposa, a Genzou Takenouchi.

El hombre que, aún ahora, años después de conocerlo, no fallaba en intimidarlo; con su postura inflexible y su rostro impasible, donde las únicas sonrisas eran reservadas a su hija y esposa. El hombre que, solo por su hija, toleraba su presencia y―Haruhiko no tenía pruebas concretas pero―él lo sentía, sentía la decepción detrás de cada mirada que el padre de su esposa le daba.

Genzou Takenouchi fue el primero en verlo, su penetrante e indescifrable mirada cayó fija en él, estudiándolo por unos segundos antes de anunciar su llegada a Toshiko.

 _Toshiko_ , ella no dudó en darle una sonrisa al verlo; tampoco dudó en caminar hacia él y encontrarlo en el medio.

Y Haruhiko aún quería abrazarla con efusividad, aún quería levantarla y dar vueltas y vueltas entre risas y felicidad; pero se contuvo. Se contuvo porque no estaban solos, se contuvo porque más allá del público extraño, su suegro estaba ahí, todavía observando, todavía esperando.

Se contuvo porque ahora él era un Takenouchi, por lo tanto, había expectativas que cumplir.

Unos segundos después, Genzou Takenouchi aclaró su garganta, al fin recordándole a su hija de su presencia y sus alrededores. Y el abrazo que Toshiko había brindado llegó a su fin.

Haruhiko, sin embargo, no sintió perdida ni decepción, no cuando aún tenía en sus oídos el suave murmullo de la noticia; ni cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida―el murmullo que lo venía acompañando desde que colgó aquella llamada hace unas semanas:

― _Estoy embarazada._

 **.**

Luego de tener la confirmación que necesitaba _(su periodo libre terminaría con el fin de las vacaciones de verano)_ , Haruhiko se enfocó de lleno en Toshiko.

Y no es como si antes no lo hiciera, pero su atención jamás estuvo tan concentrada en su esposa, no cuando su mente tendía a irse por tangentes y preparar sus clases y buscar formas de salir del apreciado, pero incomodo, cobijo que proveía vivir con los padres de Toshiko, para ser independientes.

Ser _independientes_ , y poder sacarse de los hombros la culpa que sentía al ser incapaz de hacer lo que se _esperaba_ de él y llamar a Genzou y Shiori Takenouchi _Otousan_ y _Okaasan_.

Eso, sin embargo, era lo último en su mente ahora.

Ella lo negaba, tratando de hacerlo pasar por uno de sus muchos arrebatos; Shiori-san solo sonreía al oírlo hablar, ocasionalmente negando con la cabeza pero nunca perdiendo la sonrisa; Takenouchi-dono, contrario a lo que esperaba, no desmerecía sus palabras. De hecho, era el único que parecía estar de acuerdo con él.

De acuerdo en que Toshiko ahora emanaba una infinita felicidad, en que sus sonrisas eran más hermosas y solo… todo lo diferente que… _se veía_.

Existiera o no ese cambio, era irrelevante; Haruhiko lo sentía y había reaccionado acorde. Más atento, más _preocupado_ ; al punto de recibir regaños por parte de Toshiko _(no estaba invalida, solo embarazada)_ y sacarle pequeñas risas a Shiori-san.

Hasta Takenouchi-dono no pudo evitar mostrar sonrisas fugases al ver su actuar.

Como ahora.

―Haruhiko ―la reprimenda llegó de nuevo, aunque el tono suave de su voz no lo indicara; hasta eso lo sentía diferente… _su voz_ ―. Haruhiko ―le llamó con más fuerza, al fin captando su atención.

Él parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de disimular su confusión, pero la forma en que Toshiko se mordía el labio, un claro intento de reprimir ya fuera la risa o el enojo _(y era la risa, el brillo en sus ojos le dejó saber eso)_ , era suficiente evidencia de su fracaso.

―En realidad no es… necesario todo _esto_.

Y por _esto_ , ella se refería al pequeño campamento que Haruhiko había montado a su alrededor, con todo lo que Toshiko pudiera querer o necesitar a su alcance. Y lo que no estaba presente él no dudaba en buscarlo por ella―aunque ella no lo pidiera aún, aunque ella insistiera en que podía hacerlo sola. Haruhiko ya estaba funcionando bajo la eterna suposición de que lo _podría_ necesitar.

Había leído revistas, _muchas_ , para informarse, para estar preparado al regresar. Revistas donde decía como las mujeres perdían fuerzas y aumentaba el cansancio, donde se hablaba de pies hinchados y cambios de ánimo y malestares mañaneros, entre otras cosas _(y quizás, quizás había leído tantas que ya confundía los periodos en los cuales ocurría cada cosa)_.

Pero el punto importante era uno solo, Toshiko necesitaría de alguien que cuidara de mantener el estrés al margen durante el embarazo―necesitaría de _él_ , porque Shiori-san y Takenouchi-dono podían ser sus padres pero él era su _esposo_ y ese _era su bebé_. Su hijo o hija. Y era su deber―no, era más que un deber, Haruhiko _quería_ ser parte de esto tanto como Toshiko lo era.

Tanto como fuera posible.

―Lo siento ―dijo al fin, algo apenado―, pero esta es… la primera vez que vivo esto y…

La sonrisa desinhibida que floreció en el rostro de su esposa hizo que perdiera el hilo de su oración.

―Lo sé ―dijo ella, cogiendo sus manos entre las de ella―, lo es para mí también.

Pero, por _supuesto_.

Estaba seguro, que se pasaría el resto del embarazo disculpándose por su entusiasmo, o por su insistencia en hacer todo por ella. Estaba seguro que pronto vendrían las discusiones y los malos momentos _(porque, según las revistas―y en serio fueron muchas―los cambios de humor pronto se harían presente)_ y con el carácter testarudo de Toshiko, sabía que no los podría evitar.

Por ahora, pensó mientras sonreía, apretando sus manos; por ahora solo disfrutaría del momento.

 **.**

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, eso. ¡Gracias por leer! Y sus comentarios son apreciados~~~


End file.
